


Stress Reliever

by DaddyRedLeader



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 03:31:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15161627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaddyRedLeader/pseuds/DaddyRedLeader
Summary: It's been a stressful week for the Red Army, and Red Leader's about had it. After a long day of work, all he wants is to be left alone. What's that saying about not poking a sleeping bear? Well, however it goes, Pau ignores it and faces immediate consequences. Lucky for Red Leader, Pau's provocation comes with an enticing offer.





	Stress Reliever

**Author's Note:**

> "Can't you go one fic without writing smut?!"  
> NOPE! I'll write more fluff in the future, don't worry.  
> I hope I made this fic as verbally superior to my other fics as I wanted it to be. I really tried my best.

Red Leader steps into his office and plops down in his chair in a huff, laying his head on his desk and grumbling something to himself. He glances up at the men who followed behind him, watching the last of the two close the door gently and quietly, wary of his boss's specific wish that no doors be slammed within his base. The two soldiers stand silently in front of their leader's desk, neither of them wanting to be the first to speak. After a while of looking at each other and making many forward gestures, Patryck finally decides to step forward and speak to Red Leader. He gazes down at his boss, whose head was laid on his forearms and still as a statue. One might think he had died, where it not for the subtle expanding and contracting of his ribcage to signify breathing. Pat swallows dryly. Red Leader was normally very pleasant, but it had been a rather stressful week with little to no breaks. Each night, everyone would go straight to bed, rather than stay up and converse for too long. Something the few who have the pleasure of knowing Red Leader personally are aware of, is that he cracks under stress rather easily. An entire week without any time to unwind could do him in, and he may have to take a day or three off. Confronting him while he is in these states is never pleasant. He seems especially angry today, for some reason. Despite this, Patryck dares to try and approach him. "Red Leader, sir." He says softly.  
  
"What...?" The Norseman growls, agitation very clear in his tone. Pat takes a small step back out of fear.  
  
"D-do you need anything?" Pat asks.  
  
"No..." Red Leader grumbles, although, he knows he is lying. He is just too embarrassed to ask for what he needs. Patryck looks back at Pau, clearly uneasy. Pau rolls his eyes and steps forward, himself.  
  
"Are you sure, sir? I wouldn't mind helping you out." He states calmly. Tord is quiet for a while, then replying with only a growl. Pau and Pat glance at each other. They both know Red Leader well enough to understand what his actions implied. Pat gives Pau a stern look and shakes his head, knowing exactly what he was thinking. The Dutchman smirks. Pat mouths an inaudible 'don't,' but Pau refuses to listen. He leans down and places his elbows on Tord's desk, setting his jaw in his palms and staring at his boss. "Was that a yes or a no? I couldn't quite hear you." He teases. Red Leader growls louder. Pau knows that his cheeks must be rosy red right now. Pat steps back to the wall farthest away from Tord's desk, preparing for him to blow his top. It wasn't uncommon for him to flip his desk when he got infuriatingly angry. Pau only continues to egg him on. "Come on, sir. Use your words. I can help you if you just tell me what you want~" He suddenly jumps back when Red Leader shoots up from his desk, sending the desk itself to the ground. Pau only narrowly escapes getting his feet mashed by the heavy wooden object. Patryck flattens his back against the wall, wanting to loudly scold Pau, who was hiding a grin behind the hand he was pretending to shield himself with. Red Leader walks around and stands over Pau, grabbing onto the neck of his sweater and yanking him up. Patryck covers his mouth and stares with wide, frightful eyes at the two. Pau tries to keep himself from smiling or laughing as his boss slams him against the wall and gazes into his eyes with an enraged expression. His eyes glow with anger and resentment. He hated not being taken seriously, and he can tell Pau is less than doing so.  
  
"You think pissing me off is funny, huh?! Is that what you think?!" He shouts. Pat wants desperately to intervene, but he knows he will regret it. Pau shakes his head, choking back a laugh and repressing a smile.  
  
"N-no, sir."  
  
"I see you trying not to smile, you cocky bastard! Have you forgotten your place?! Do I need to remind you that you are my subordinate?!" The Norseman yells. Pau shakes his head again, accidentally letting a chuckle slip. Immediately afterwards, he feels himself being pinned against the wall by Red Leader's hand that was pressing into his chest. Tord then makes a fist with his right hand, which is part of his dreaded, metal, robotic arm. He gets in Pau's face and threatens in a low voice, "I'm going to jam this fist right here; all dick and balls." He then aims his hand near the Dutchman's crotch. Pau's smile immediately drops, and he flinches, trying desperately to cover himself. Now Patryck was trying to stifle a laugh. Watching all the color drain from Pau's face upon receiving the threat was too funny to resist. Pau swallows dryly.  
  
"S...sorry, sir..." He mutters fearfully. Red Leader then unpins his soldier and steps back a bit. Pau lets out a relieved breath that he had been holding back.  
  
"You're on thin ice..." Red Leader grumbles. Pau slowly approaches him and gazes down at him, this time giving him a gentle, yet still somewhat frightful smile. Tord's returned gaze is anything but friendly.  
  
"What I meant to say, sir, was that I know you're stressed." He states. Red Leader narrows his eyes.  
  
"And?" Pau extends a hand and places it on Red Leader's head. Tord flinches out of instinct, but slowly eases up when he feels Pau run his fingers through his soft, caramel hair. He closes his eyes and immediately melts upon the contact. Pau's smile widens.  
  
"And I think I know what you need..." He then caresses Red Leader's right cheek with his hand and gazes into his eyes, which had cooled off significantly from earlier. "It's been a really long time since we've done anything intimate. I think it's nearly been a month at this point." Tord nods in agreement. Pau continues. "How about we fix that and give you some relief? Would you like that?" Red Leader nods again, a little faster this time.  
  
"Yes. I would like that a lot."  
  
"Let's go, then~" Pau purrs. He then turns to Pat and gives him a thumbs up. Pat crosses his arms and rolls his eyes, but soon smirks and returns the gesture. Afterwards, Red Leader takes Pau into his bedroom and closes the door  
  
  
Once inside his room, Red Leader quickly slides off his coat and removes his sweater. Pau slowly unbottons his blazer while watching his boss undress. He considers suggesting they have a BDSM session, since Red Leader was clearly stressed and probably still a little unhappy with him, but Pau can tell that all he wants is to be laid down and pleasured. Thankfully, Pau was in the mood to be dominant. Besides, a BDSM session with an already angry dom probably wasn't the best idea, considering how ruthless Red Leader was last time despite being totally calm. Once Tord is down to his boxers, he looks over to see that Pau was still struggling with his zipper, as per usual. He huffs a slight laugh, then wanders over and undoes the zipper. Pau chuckles a bit and thanks him, then slides his pants off. Red Leader glances up at him with gentle eyes, feeling his soldier's hands come to rest on his hips. Tord wraps his arms around Pau's neck and leans into him. Pau sets his lips next to Red Leader's ear. "Any requests? Or do you just want me to take charge?" He whispers softly. Red Leader nuzzles into him.  
  
"I want you to take the lead..." He mumbles. Pau chuckles.  
  
"Alright, then~" He could tell that Tord is incredibly tired by how he delivers his response in a lethargic way. Pau steps forward, and Tord immediately begins to step back. Once they reach the bed, the Dutchman slowly lays Tord down and stretches over him, sliding between his legs. Red Leader lets his body sink into the plush mattress, sighing softly. He was already feeling immensely more relaxed by the second. Pau fears that the gentle intimacy may put his boss to sleep. He wouldn't care either way, just as long as his leader is relaxed. Pau places a soft kiss on Red Leader's lips. The Norseman feels the warm wave of content wash over him, as he returns the sweet kiss. He slowly begins to work his lips against Pau's, feeling him reciprocate the action. Tord makes very subtle sounds whenever their lips part. He runs his hand through his soldier's brunette hair as his body relaxes further. Pau runs a hand along the right side of Red Leader's body. He always made it a habit to caress and kiss Tord's scarred up side the most, knowing that he was very self conscious about the right side of his body. Although he has drastically improved, Pau knows that sometimes he still feels resentment towards his scars. Red Leader always loves when Pau touches or traces his scars. It makes him feel like he is attractive; something he has a hard time convincing himself of. He leans into Pau's touch and pulls back from the kiss to sigh softly. Pau kisses Red Leader's right cheek a few times, making sure each kiss lingers for a few seconds. Afterwards, he leans back a bit to gaze upon his boss's flushed face and the gentle rising and falling of his chest. He can tell that his breathing had deepened since they had begun. "God, you're beautiful..." He remarks quietly. Red Leader opens his eyes a little bit and laughs softly.  
  
"That's very nice of you to say..." He smiles slightly. "But I don't know if I quite believe you..." Pau smirks.  
  
"Oh yeah? What if I do something to make you believe?" Tord smirks, as well.  
  
"Like what?" Pau hums.  
  
"Hmm...something like this." He rolls his hips slowly once, rubbing himself against the other male. Red Leader gasps a bit.  
  
"A-ah-...m-maybe not that quite yet." He mutters. Pau chuckles, knowing full and well that his leader enjoys a lot of foreplay.  
  
"I was only teasing~" He purrs, now leaning his head down to kiss at Tord's neck.  
  
  
Red Leader is soon back to making soft noises. Pau knows that getting him to raise his volume will take a while of making the right moves. He is fully prepared to do this, however, knowing exactly where his 'buttons' are. The soldier begins to caress Red Leader's thighs as he glides his tongue and lips along his neck in open mouthed kisses; closing his lips together to complete each stride. He makes sure that the scruffy stubble of his chin grazes his leader's skin, as well. It was something Tord admitted to liking multiple times. "Mm..." Red Leader makes his first, fully audible sound, although a very slight one at that. Pau was hoping to get him to the point of calling out his name in pure ecstacy. Pau moves his mouth up to exhale a breathy moan into Tord's ear, then kiss his cheek. Red Leader can feel a small shiver run through him at the action, now running a hand along his soldier's back. Pau gradually slides his hands up from Red Leader's thighs, to his abdomen, and lightly rubs them along his belly, before guiding them back down to his thighs. He can tell that the other man is beginning to get more eager by the way he occasionally shifts positions beneath him, and by the quickened beating of his heart that he can feel whenever their chests touch. He can tell that he is breathing harder, now, as well. "Mm...mn..." Pau hears his boss moaning more frequently, although, his mouth is still closed. Craving to hear his voice more, the Dutchman decides to utilize one of his most effective skills; dirty talking. He hovers his mouth close to Red Leader's ear again, making sure to keep his hands moving along the Norseman's body as he speaks.  
  
"How's it feel? Me touching your body like this?" Tord shivers as the warm words hit his ear.  
  
"Perfect..." He whispers, as his breathing begins to pick up.  
  
"Yeah? I know where you like it most." Pau slowly and softly runs his hands along Red Leader's belly, again, causing the Norseman to let out a soft moan.  
  
"Ahh..." Pau continues to speak.  
  
"You want more, though. You want me to touch you in places that will make your toes curl. You want me to make you moan as my cock slowly slides into you; rubbing against your sweet spot instantly..." Pau begins to lightly rub himself against Red Leader as he speaks "...You want me to love your beautiful body in every way that I can. Most of all, you want me to give you the pleasure you deserve...Is that right, baby?~" Red Leader was already beginning to feel himself become hard as Pau spoke to him, but the 'baby' punctuating the end of his speech was the icing on the cake. His face was definitely deep red, by then. When Pau leans back to gaze down at Tord, he feels satisfaction pulse through him. The Norseman's countenance is absolutely flustered and needy. He pants softly, and tiny whines sound in his throat. Pau smirks. "I asked you a question, love~" He purrs. Red Leader whimpers.  
  
"Y-yes...please..." He wraps his legs around his soldier's waist, silently begging for Pau to start grinding against him, again. The Dutchman can already tell that his boss is semi-hard. He just needs to keep this foreplay going a little longer.  
  
  
Pau soon begins to grind, as he knows his leader wants. Tord rolls his head back and moans louder than he had earlier. The soldier knows that he is becoming hard, himself, just by watching his leader's reactions. Tord lifts his hips up and grinds back, creating more friction between the two. Pau lets out a soft moan as they rub themselves together. "Fuck..." Red Leader groans quietly, closing his eyes. Pau's eyes remain open, however, as he wants nothing but to gaze upon his lover's gorgeous body. Pau leans down and lays a kiss on Red Leader's lips. The Norseman briefly opens his eyes to look at him, before shutting them and returning the sweet kiss. The soldier now begins to grind a bit faster, putting a little more pressure on Red Leader's crotch. "Mmm-ahhh~..." Tord moans against his soldier's lips. They press their lips together and work them against each other. After a few moments had passed, Pau slips his tongue into the mix. Red Leader shudders lightly. "Mmm..." He tangles a hand in Pau's hair and begins to roll his hips as best he can as their tongues touch and glide along each other. Pau furrows his brow a bit in concentration.  
  
"Mmm~" He moans, as he, too, begins to rolls his hips in sync with his boss. Even though both of them were undeniably hard by now, Pau wants to make this moment last for a little while longer. He can tell Red Leader is beginning to tire, however, as his hips cease their previous motions. He eventually stops his own movements and lays himself on top of his boss lightly, wanting to focus on the kiss for just a few more moments. They stay locked in the kiss for a few seconds, before Pau very slowly pulls away. Both of them pant softly and gaze at each other. Pau decides to give Red Leader a little break to catch his breath, although his member aches to be touched.  
  
  
The Norseman soon begins to whimper after catching his breath. Pau sits up and looks down at his boss, noticing how desperate he appears. Tord shifts his legs a bit, now growing impatient. Pau recognizes this behavior and chuckles a bit. Normally he would tease his leader, but he wants to give Tord what he deserves immediately in order to quell his stress. He has made his comfort and relaxation clear as they've gone, after all, and Pau doesn't want to ruin that. In order to keep his boss pleased, he lifts himself off of him and sits back, sliding his boxers off and discarding them to the floor. Red Leader sits up, as well, and his heart skips a beat as his eyes are immediately met with the sight of Pau's cock. His heart pounds in his chest as he crawls over and lightly coils his hand around the appendage. Pau seems surprised. He didn't expect Tord to initiate this kind of contact. It wasn't often that he would do such a thing without being specifically requested to do so. Red Leader then leans his head down, still looking up at Pau as he gives the tip of his cock a couple licks, then presses his lips to it. This surprises Pau even more. Due to his past traumatic experiences, Red Leader would often outright refuse to suck anyone off. It would usually take a lot of reassurance and persuasion to get him to do so, and he hardly volunteered on his own without being asked first. Pau smiles a bit as he stares down at his boss. "There you go. You're doing good." He encourages. The praise warms Red Leader's body, and he gives a soft hum as he gradually slides his tongue and lips down the soldier's shaft, then back up again, repeating this a few times at varying speeds. Pau huffs a soft breath and grips the sheets just a bit, anticipating when his leader will finally take him into his mouth. Eventually, the Norseman wraps his lips around the head and sucks lightly, swirling his tongue around it every so often. Pau sighs softly, and very carefully sets a hand on Tord's head, feeling him flinch hard. "It's okay...I'm just petting you..." Pau assures. Red Leader lets himself relax as he feels Pau run his fingers through his hair. He purrs softly as he slides further down onto Pau's dick. The soldier leans his head back and moans, resisting the urge to buck into his mouth. Meanwhile, Tord's cock twitches between his legs. With his free hand, Tord reaches down, underneath the hem of his boxers, and begins to stroke himself, as well. He takes Pau further into his mouth, now feeling the member slide into his throat. Pau moans louder and huffs softly. "F-fuck, boss..." He can feel himself beginning to sweat a bit as his body temperature rises from arousal. Red Leader moans around the other man's cock, feeling immense gratification while listening to his lover's noises. It doesn't take him long to slip all of Pau's member down his throat. He bobs his head up and down at a moderate pace, his tongue rubbing against the shaft with each movement. He twists his head occasionally and continues to make noises that vibrate around the Dutchman's cock, occasionally sliding up to the tip and giving it a few sucks, before returning to the gentle bobbing motion of his head. "Ah- fuck-..." Pau curls his toes and pants with a slight roughness. Tord can tell that he may be close to coming, soon, if he doesn't stop, now. He very slowly pulls off and wipes his mouth clean of saliva. His hand is still wrapped around his own dick, but not moving. He takes a moment to catch his breath, noticing how red his soldier's face is and how much sweat had collected on his body in just a few minutes. The two lock eyes and Pau laughs a little, followed by Tord giggling, as well. "So whaddya think, boss? You ready for the softest assfucking of your life?" Pau asks, quirking one of his large brows. Red Leader reaches into his nightstand drawer and retrieves a bottle of lube, looking back to Pau with a slight smirk.  
  
"As long as you're prepared to give it to me~" He hums, handing over the bottle of lubricant.  
  
  
Once Red Leader hands Pau the lube, he slides between the Norseman's legs and pops the cap. He squeezes some lube onto two of his fingers and begins to rub it around the Norseman's entrance slowly. Red Leader lightly grips Pau's shoulders and watches what he can see of his hand carefully. He often gets nervous around this stage in sexual activities. That's why foreplay is so crucial to get him warmed up and relaxed. Pau cautiously studies Red Leader's reactions to make sure they're positive, before beginning to slowly prod him with one of his fingers. He hears a faint noise emit from his throat, although, he is unsure as to what emotion it implies. "Is this okay?" The soldier asks. Tord exhales softly and nods.  
  
"You can keep going." He says calmly. Pau doesn't believe that he hears any hint of reluctance in his leader's voice, so he proceeds with sliding a finger in slowly, followed by the next. Red Leader exhales again and finally looks up to Pau, who feels his leader's tense muscles relax slightly.  
  
"You're doing good, just take it easy." Pau mutters, kissing Tord's collar bone. Tord's grip loosens and he lets his hands rest on the bedsheets. The Dutchman smiles softly, seeing his boss return the gesture. Pau spends a couple minutes curling and scissoring his fingers, before gradually pulling them out. He then makes eye contact with Red Leader. "Ready for my cock?" He asks. Tord nods eagerly.  
  
"Give it to me...please..." He mutters.  
  
"Since you asked so nicely~" Pau jests, lubricating his member and pressing at his boss's entrance. "Are you sure you're ready, sir?" Red Leader nods again.  
  
"One-hundred percent." He assures. Pau chuckles.  
  
"Can't argue with that." He then begins to slowly push his way in. Red Leader huffs softly as he eagerly waits to be penetrated.  
  
  
When the tip finally enters, Red Leader exhales and closes his eyes, leaning back on the pillow that rests underneath his head and neck. The soldier is pleased by this reaction, since it indicates that Tord his completely calm. He then gives a small, gentle thrust; not too fast or rough. "Ahhh..." He notices his leader roll his head back a bit and hears him moan softly. He also notices a slight shiver run through him.  
  
"Did I hit your sweet spot?" He asks. Red Leader nods.  
  
"Mhm..." Pau lightly grips Red Leader's hips as he pulls out and gently thrusts in again. "A-aah..."  
  
"Ahh~" The Dutchman is pleased to hear that his leader is now making his voice more audible. The sounds from his lover coax a moan out of him, as well. Red Leader sits up on his elbows as Pau continues to thrust into him. The Norseman curls his toes.  
  
"Fuck, baby..." He moans, lightly pushing his hips into his soldier's thrusts. His leader's wording sends a wave of pleasure through Pau, as he very slightly increases the force and speed of his thrusting. Pau's hand trails up Red Leader's right side, gently caressing him. Red Leader purrs softly as he grips the bedsheets and bites his lip. Pau soon wraps his hand around Red Leader's cock and begins lightly pumping. He watches the Norseman arch his back arches slightly. "H-haah..." Tord moans, feeling a chill run through him. Pau leans over him, causing him to set his upper body back down on the bed. The soldier presses their lips together, Tord immediately begins moving his lips along Pau's, feeling him reciprocate the action. Tord wraps his arms around th Dutchman's neck and moans against his lips. Pau decides to speed up his thrusting while they're both locked into a kiss. "A-ahh-...!" Red Leader pulls away and moans louder than he had been previously. Pau gazes down at him.  
  
"Ahh...is this okay, boss?" He asks. Tord nods.  
  
"M-mhm...h-haa...!" He pushes against the other man's thrusts even harder. Pau can tell how desperate he must be. He abrubtly stops thrusting and wraps his arms around his lover. Confused, Tord returns the gesture, soon feeling Pau begin to roll over with him. Now understanding, Red Leader moves with him until he is on top. The two pant softly. "I didn't expect you to lose stamina so soon." The Norseman chuckles.  
  
"I didn't. I was just thinking that you may want to go for a little ride~" Pau replies. Red Leader sits up a bit.  
  
"You may be right about that~" He purrs, lifting his hips up, then swiftly lowering them back down. "Ahh~" He lets out a moan. Pau is taken aback by his quickness.  
  
"Woah!" He laughs a bit, suddenly recalling that Red Leader never really likes rough sex unless he is on top; whether it be riding or dominating someone. "You haven't ridden me in so long that I forgot how rough you can be." Tord chuckles.  
  
"Maybe I should do this more often, then~" Before Pau can reply, Red Leader repeats the action with a bit more force. Pau shivers.  
  
"O-oh fuck-...h-holy hell..." He laughs again. Tord smirks, now beginning to ride at a generous pace, panting and gripping the sheets.  
  
  
Pau holds onto Red Leader's hips and huffs lightly, pleased as he watches Tord melt above him. Pau gives a single thrust to test the waters.  
  
"Ahh-! O-ohh fuck~...!" Red Leader moans loudly. He begins to ride with more quickness and force as Pau thrusts into him. Spark after spark is set off in the Norseman's lower belly as Pau's cock rams into his prostate. Pau feels as though he may cum soon. Just observing his leader's reactions is enough to send tidal waves of pleasure throughout his body. Red Leader cries out in pleasure as they both collide with each other. He feels as though he is losing stamina, however. He slams himself down on his soldier's cock and nearly screams his name. Pau huffs roughly as his thrusts become more forceful. He doesn't think he's ever heard Red Leader moan so loudly in the almost four years they've been together. He must be doing something right. Tord then gives him a desperate and unexpected request. "Fuck me! Fuck me against the headboard! As hard as you can!" Pau's heart skips a beat. So much for a soft assfucking.  
  
"Ah- A-are you sure, sir?" Pau asks.  
  
"Yes! Hurry! I'm so close!" Red Leader cries out. Without another moment's hestitation, Pau quickly pulls out and flips both himself and Red Leader over, roughly pinning him to the headboard. He makes sure that Tord has his legs wrapped around his waist and that he was almost sitting in his lap. He then slips back inside Red Leader and forcefully rams into his ass as fast as he can manage. Red Leader's moans are borderline screaming, at this point. Pau grunts as he pushes himself to his limits to please his boss, whose nails were now digging into his shoulder. Red Leader can feel a pressure sensation in his lower belly, and his cock aches for release. Pau can feel himself reaching his breaking point, as he coils his hand around his boss's dick and begins to pump, again. Red Leader gasps and arches his back, his toes curling as hard as they can. Pau can no longer hold back, as he gives one more powerful thrust and releases his cum inside his leader. The final thrust, followed by the feeling of the warm liquid gushing inside him, does Red Leader in. He inhales a slow gasp as his muscles tense and his eyes roll back. He comes onto his own abdomen as a wave of intense pleasure spreads through his body. His eyelids flutter as he slowly comes down from his climax; his toes uncurling and his grip on Pau's shoulders loosening. He exhales softly and sinks down into his soldier's lap. Pau slowly pulls out. Red Leader hums as a small stream of cum leaks out from inside him. The Dutchman lays his boss down so that he can rest, then flops beside him, panting softly. He covers both him and his leader up in a blanket. Tord uses his last ounce of strength to nestle himself against Pau, before falling asleep right then and there. Pau isn't surprised in the slightest at how fast his boss falls asleep. He kisses the top of his head gently, before snuggling up to him and closing his eyes.


End file.
